Love Saves Lives
by Tracker78
Summary: Just a little Fangface/Fangs and Hunter/Kass fluff.


Love Saves Lives

Moonlight illuminates the small path that the Fangface gang is walking down, three werewolves lead the way as they pursue a clue to the disappearance of a rather large amount of gems from a local museum.

Hunter walks behind Fangface and Fangpuss, her ears are perked up as she listens intently to any unusual noises. Fangface carefully sniffs the ground with Fangpuss at his side, both males stop abruptly almost causing the young shewolf to trip up.

"Babe, a little notice would be nice." Hunter comments as she comes up on Fangface's left.

He lifts his head up at his girlfriend, "(Grr) Sorry, Hunter, but we lost the scent." He replies.

Hunter tilts her head slightly, "That should be impossible, the ground's still moist, how can it just disappear?" she asks and kneels down to look for any trace of tracks, however none are apparent.

"What's wrong you three?" Biff asks as the rest of the team joins them.

"The tracks have disappeared." Hunter replies as she looks a little head at a different trail, "Or maybe not." She adds and heads towards the path carefully.

Fangface follows her to make sure his girlfriend doesn't get hurt. As Hunter looks down the path, an arrow comes flying out of nowhere and catches Hunter in the right side of her rib cage. The force of the blow throws her backward against the tree, the back of her smacking it with a sickening crack, and she falls to the ground unconsciously.

"Hunter!" the rest of the gang calls out in unison.

Fangface snarls at his looks at his love's fallen form, and glares malevolently at the culprit, "(Grr) Now you've done it!" he snarls and leaps forward to attack Hunter's assailant.

Meanwhile, Kim kneels down to the shewolf and carefully checks her vitals, "She's alive, but barely, if we don't get her help she's going to die.' She says shakily to Biff and Pugsy.

Fangpuss rushes to Fangface and tugs on his tail to get his attention, Fangface looks down at his cousin while holding the assailant by the throat, "Gaga goo rawr." Fangpuss says and points in Hunter's direction.

Fangface snarls at the creep, "You're lucky that my girlfriend's life means more to me right now otherwise you'd be dead (snarl)." He growls darkly and knocks the assailant out to go check on his love.

Upon arrival he notices the puddle of blood gathering around her body, her ribs lightly move up and down, and she seems to be trembling. He carefully lifts her up, a groan of pain issuing from Hunter, but she doesn't regain consciousness.

"Come on, gang, we need to hurry." Biff says as they rush to the wolf buggy.

As they drive quickly to the nearest hospital, Fangface holds Hunter close to him, feeling her heartbeat slowly beating in her chest, her breathing has become more labored, and whimpers occasionally, "Shh, we're almost there (grr) don't leave me." He says just so she can hear him and rests his head on hers.

Upon arrival at the hospital, Fangface and Biff rush Hunter inside while Kim, Pugsy, and Fangpuss get the wolf buggy parked. They also go into the emergency room, where they see a doctor quickly getting Hunter onto a gurney, and an IV setup to keep her from bleeding out.

"How did this happen?" a doctor asks Biff.

"An unknown assailant attacked her, shot her with an arrow." Biff replies.

"We'll do what we can, but she's lost a lot of blood, and we're on short supply." The doctor replies.

Fangface steps forward, "(Grr) Can you take some of mine for her?" he asks.

The doctor nods and gestures for Fangface to follow him to the room where they have taken Hunter, "We'll have to do a direct transfusion, it's her only chance at the moment." He comments and has Fangface sit down in a chair next to Hunter's bed.

He looks at his girlfriend, a respirator is on her face, an EKG is set up monitoring her heartbeat, and an IV of fluids is already in her arm.

The doctor sets another IV up in Hunter's other arm, then connects the same IV to Fangface's arm, "You're sure you want to do this, son?" he asks.

Fangface nods, "Yes, she's my girlfriend, I promised her that I would let her die (grr) ever." He replies.

The doctor inserts the needle, the blood from Fangface going into Hunter, "We'll need to sew her wound up, thankfully it doesn't appear that anything vital was hit, but time will tell if this is enough to keep her going." He comments.

He nods, "Thank you, doctor." Fangface states and watches his girlfriend as her heartbeat already seems better.

The next morning, Hunter starts to rouse, "Oh man, what the heck happened and where am I?" she slurs as she takes her surroundings in.

She turns her head to the right and notices her beau asleep next to her, his head rested on the mattress, and seems to be completely out of it.

"Fangface." She calls out.

His ears flick in her direction as his eyes open,and jerks upward to see his girlfriend's worried golden eyes looking at him, "Hunter, you made it!" he exclaims happily, he gets to his feet, leans over and kisses her lovingly.

Hunter returns the kiss gladly, "Of course, nothing can keep me down, but how did I get here? The last thing I remember was looking down a path, then a sharp pain the right side of my chest, my head hitting something, and then darkness. Did I get knocked out or something?" she asks.

Fangface nods, "Yes, (grr) you got shot by an arrow, the guy responsible has been captured and is in jail right now awaiting sentencing. But you gave me a scare, I thought you were going to leave me." He states and carefully hugs her.

"I couldn't leave you, even though I did see God and He told me it wasn't my time. I even saw my parents…and they said I needed to go back." Hunter replies as tears start to run down her face.

"I love you, Hunter, so much." Fangsy states.

"I love you too, Fangsy, more than anything." Hunter replies and hugs him carefully in return, mindful of the IVs in her arms.

Sunlight starts to filter through the windows as the doctor comes into check on his young patient, "Ah, good to see you're awake Ms. Hunter." He says as he begins to check her over.

"Thanks to you, doc." Hunter replies and looks at her love.

Fangsy smiles lovingly at her and kisses the back of her left hand, and then keeps hold of it in his own.

"Looks like you're going good, but I want to keep you in here for another day just to make sure." The doctor states.

Hunter nods, "Okay, you're the doc." She replies.

Later that day, Fangface has stayed at Hunter's side all day, as they are talking both notice the reflection of the sun in the nearby mirror and change back into their human forms.

Fangs looks at his surroundings in confusion, then notices Kassy in the hospital bed with IVs in her arms.

"Oo, oo, Kassy what happened? Are you alright?" he immediately asks out of concern.

"Fangs, babe, I'm fine, don't you remember what happened last night? I know you remember the events as Fangface." Kassy replies.

Fangs delves into his subconscious, 'Fangface, what happened to her and why did you block me from knowing?' he immediately asks his werewolf half.

'(Grr) Because I didn't want you to freak out, Fangs, she's fine. She got shot by an arrow last night but thanks to us she's going to live.' He replies.

'Understood, thanks.' Fangs replies with a sigh, then looks at Kassy as she looks at him in question.

"Fangface blocked me last night, I didn't know what was happening." Fangs states and holds her hand.

"It's alright, Fangs, besides I'll be out of here tomorrow." Kassy states as he leans forward and kisses her.

The next day, Kassy is released from the hospital, but due to her stitches she is kept on light duty.

"Guess this means no crime solving for me for awhile." Kassy states as she sits in the backseat, her head leaned down on Fangs' shoulder.

"It's alright, Kass, we're headed home anyway." Biff replies as the team heads back to New York.

Baby Fangs, who is sitting in Kass' lap, leans back and looks at the couple as they kiss, 'At least they're happy and proves that love does save lives.' He thinks.

'But do they have to be so lovey dovey, it's making me sick (grr).' Fangpuss thinks in reply.

'Guess we'll understand when we get older, but like you I wish they wouldn't do that around us.' BF thinks in reply.

"Geez can't you two stop being so lovey doveyified?" Pugsy grouses.

Kass looks at Pugsy out of the corner of her eye, kisses Fangs long and deep, "You're just jealous, Pugsy, because you can't find a girl of your own." She remarks.

Pugs sneers at her, "You love tormenting me don't you?" he asks.

She smirks, "Better me than Fangface, right?" Kass asks.

Fangface chuckles through Fangs, "(Grr) She got you there, Pugs." He comments.

"Aw shut up, pin brain." Pugsy snaps and crosses his arms across his chest.

"(Grr) What did you call me?" Fangface snarls through Fangs.

Fangs clasps a hand on his mouth, "Will you stop that?" he grouses at his werewolf half, "I don't like being used like a ventriloquist dummy." He adds.

Kassy chuckles and then groans in pain, "Remind me not to laugh until my wound heals." She says.

The rest of the gang enjoy a good laugh as they head off into the sunset.


End file.
